Un mal deseo
by SakuraSaotome
Summary: Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, porque en ocasiones se puede hacer realidad...


Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

**Un mal deseo**

* * *

Otra navidad más en casa de los Tendo, la tercera que pasaban Genma y Ranma desde que llegaron a Nerima. Era la víspera de nochebuena, todo estaba tranquilo, aparentemente; Kasumi y Nodoka preparaban la cena, esta vez solo iba a estar la familia, nada de fiesta ostentosa como la del año pasado que acabó con el Dojo medio destrozado por las continuas peleas entre los rivales por amor tanto de parte de Ranma como de Akane. Nabiki estaba en su habitación eligiendo el atuendo que se iba a poner para salir con sus amigas después de la celebración, Soun y Genma jugaban una partida de shogi, para variar. Ranma estaba haciendo unas katas en el Dojo cuando algo le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Se giró sobándose la nuca y vio a su prometida envuelta en el aura más combativa que jamás había tenido, al menos hacía tiempo que no… ¿cómo no la había sentido? ¿tan concentrado estaba?

―¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? ―gritó el confundido muchacho por la agresión.

―¡Lo sabes de sobra! ¡Acabo de cruzarme con Shampoo y me ha dicho que esta noche tenéis una cita! ―Akane se acercó hasta colocarse justo en frente de él.

―¡No-no es exactamente una cita! Dice que ha conseguido agua del manantial del hombre ahogado y me la va a dar…

―¡A cambio de que salgas con ella, ¿verdad?! ―interrumpió la chica de cabellos azulados.

―Pues sí…

Akane se pasó la mano por la cara de forma pesada ―¡Es que no vas a aprender nunca! ¡Te va a volver a engañar! ―la chica no entendía cómo su prometido podía ser tan sumamente ingenuo.

―¿Y si esta vez es cierto? ¡No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de curarme! ¡Odio transformarme en mujer! ¡Cada vez lo soporto menos!

Akane lo miró con pena por un instante ―Pero a mí me da igual que te transformes…

―¡Pero a mí no, Akane! ¡Yo-yo…! _"¿cómo decirle que si no me he atrevido a dar un paso más con ella es porque me avergüenzo de no ser un verdadero hombre?"_

―¿¡Y tiene que ser esta noche!? ¿¡En nochebuena!? ―la chica mantenía la esperanza de que esa noche fuera algo especial, ya que las parejas acostumbraban a salir a pasear después de la cena familiar.

―¿Qué más da la noche que sea? El caso es que mañana volveré a ser un hombre completo.

Akane lo miró con desilusión ―¿Crees que solo va a querer una cita, Ranma? Seguro que va a pedirte algo más… que-que la beses…o a saber...

El muchacho la miró como si no hubiera dicho nada fuera de lo común ―Si un simple beso puede hacer que me cure, qué más dará… ―la chica agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza, Ranma se acercó despacio, el aura de combate de Akane estaba volviendo a incrementarse y eso era terreno muy peligroso― ¿Akane…? ―una tremenda bofetada resonó en todo el Dojo, Ranma miró a la chica sorprendido, tenía los ojos humedecidos y el labio le temblaba ligeramente.

―¡Te odio! ―gritó la peliazul.

Ranma frunció el ceño, ¿por qué le pegaba ahora? ¿por qué le decía que lo odiaba? Todo lo que estaba haciendo era por ella, a él no le apetecía tener una cita con Shampoo y mucho menos besarla. Pero tenía que hacerlo por su futuro ―¡Eres una marimacho violenta! ¡¿No entiendes que todo esto lo hago por ti!?

―¡¿Así que besar a Shampoo lo haces por mí?! ¡Eres tú el que no lo entiende! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti! ―salió despavorida del Dojo antes de que su prometido pudiera retenerla, como hacía cada vez que tenían una pelea.

―¡Ahhhhh, maldita sea! ―golpeó con fuerza la pared haciendo un enorme agujero― ¿Por qué no es comprensiva con mis sentimientos? ¡Estoy harto! ¡Mi vida hubiera sido más fácil si nunca hubiera llegado a este Dojo! ¡Desearía no haberla conocido nunca! ―en ese instante, el cielo se iluminó por un segundo apenas imperceptible. Ranma cogió su toalla y se la colocó encima del hombro. Decidió dejar de entrenar y prepararse para la cena y su no-cita, total, ya no podría concentrarse.

.

.

.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, aunque la tensión entre los prometidos era palpable, normalmente se sentaban juntos y hoy estaban cada uno en una esquina. Ranma miraba constantemente de reojo a Akane, pero ella no miró en su dirección ni una sola vez.

―¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche? ―preguntó Nodoka Saotome para romper el hielo.

―Pues Tofu y yo vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque que hay cerca de su clínica, parece que hay puestos de comida y atracciones ―Kasumi fue la primera en responder. Por fin el joven Doctor había tenido el coraje para declararse.

―¡Qué romántico, mi querida Kasumi! ―exclamó la madre de Ranma. Su entusiasmo fue interrumpido por el ruido que hacía Akane al comer, ya que le estaba poniendo mucho ímpetu, su aura volvió a crecer en ese instante.

―Yo me voy con mis amigas a tomar una fiesta privada, hemos quedado con algunos compañeros de la universidad.

―Excelente plan, ten mucho cuidado, si quieres te presto mi katana ―todos miraron con la boca abierta a la matriarca Saotome que continuó como si nada malo hubiera dicho― ¿Y vosotros? ―su vista se clavó en Akane, que había permanecido muy callada toda la velada.

―Yo me voy a mi cuarto a escuchar música, Ranma tiene unos planes más apetecibles ―escupió con sarcasmo la menor de los Tendo.

―¡No es un plan apetecible! ―contestó el aludido.

―¿Dónde vas cariño? ¿Y cómo es que no sales con tu bella prometida a pasear?

―Shampoo dijo que tenía agua de nannichuan y pues… voy a salir con ella… es el trato que hicimos…―todo el mundo se quedó callado unos instantes hasta que de repente comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

―¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a mi dulce hija sola en nochebuena para irte con otra chica?

―¡Ranma eres idiota! ¡Shampoo te va a volver a engañar! ―decían Nabiki y Kasumi.

―¡Vas a echar a perder tu compromiso por algo que no sabes si es cierto? ―rebatía Genma Saotome.

Ranma miraba a un lado y a otro mientras todos murmuraban y lo acusaban, Akane seguía comiendo en silencio sin mirarlo a la cara. En ese instante oyeron la puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercarse a la puerta de la salita.

―¡Nihao! ¡Yo venir para hacer cita con Ranma! ―Shampoo miró directamente a Akane con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

La chica se levantó y al pasar por al lado de ella dijo: ―Espero que os lo paséis bien ―su tono era mezcla de resentimiento y de una profunda tristeza, algo que enorgulleció más a su rival. Ranma no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que la vio perderse por las escaleras. ¿Merecía realmente la pena? Akane estaba enfadada y triste por su culpa. Pero cuando se curara tendría el valor suficiente para declararse. ¿Qué podía pasar por unas horas más?

.

.

.

Eran casi las doce de la noche, Ranma y Shampoo estaban sentados en el banco de un parque.

―Estar siendo una noche preciosa e inolvidable, airen ―dijo la china acercándose más al chico de la trenza, éste lo notó y se retiró levemente.

―Es extraño que Mousse no haya venido a buscarte.

―Shampoo convertir en pato y atarlo a la mesa ―una gota de sudor cayó por la sien del azabache.

―Esto... ya son casi las doce, ¿cuándo me vas a dar la cura? ―el chico ya se estaba impacientando, deseaba regresar a la residencia Tendo para intentar arreglar las cosas con Akane.

La chica de cabello violeta lo miró ceñuda ―¿Ya querer deshacerte de mí? Entonces quizá deba llevarme de nuevo el nannichuan y dárselo al pato tonto ―se giró cruzando los brazos y fingió estar molesta, Ranma se preocupó, después de todo lo que había pasado no quería fastidiarlo.

―Lo siento, de verdad que yo también me lo he pasado muy bien ―dijo con voz melosa― _"el encanto Saotome nunca fallaba" _―pensó el chico.

Shampoo se giró despacio con una sonrisa seductora ―Dártela en cuanto me beses…―Ranma tragó saliva, Akane tenía razón, no se iba a conformar con solo una cita― y no salir corriendo como otras veces o no haber trato.

¿Qué hacer? Era solo un beso… Akane no tendría por qué enterarse, estaría loca de contenta cuando viera que no se transformaba en mujer y se le olvidaría lo de la cita ―Está bien… te prometo que no huiré…

Shampoo sonrió, cerró los ojos y se acercó a Ranma, éste la sujetó por los hombros y cerró también los ojos. Al hacerlo, la imagen de Akane sonriéndole le vino a la mente y un sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió por completo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando estaban a escasos milímetros de besarse y la apartó ―No puedo… lo siento…

Shampoo lo miró con furia ―¡Pues no tener la cura! ¡Tirarla en ese matorral!

―Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy ―había tomado una decisión, iba a declararse a Akane con o sin maldición. No quería besar a nadie que no fuera a ella. Al tener por fin las ideas claras corrió animado hacia el Dojo, dejando a una Shampoo despotricando en chino. Justo en ese instante dieron las doce de la noche.

.

.

.

Atravesaba el último parque antes de llegar a la residencia Tendo cuando oyó una risa muy conocida por él, la de su prometida. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Con quién estaba? Se escondió entre los arbustos y se acercó despacio hasta ella, no estaba sola. Se vislumbraba una figura masculina, ¿quién era? ¿Y por qué la estaba tomando de la cintura?

―Akane, estás preciosa… hoy más que nunca… ―¿qué rayos hacía Ryoga allí? seguro que había aprovechado que él no estaba para acercarse a su prometida, lo iba a matar.

―Siempre me dices lo mismo… voy a optar por no creerte… ―una risita tonta salió de la preciosa boca de Akane. ¿Por qué le hablaba con esa familiaridad? Es más, ¿Por qué dejaba que la sujetara de esa manera de la cintura? ¿Por qué le sonreía así? Esa sonrisa le pertenecía a él.

Ryoga sonrió de medio lado ―Pues te lo seguiré diciendo ahora y siempre… ―se agacho y… espera… ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿no se atrevería a…? Akane se puso de puntillas y Ryoga la atrajo hacia sí hasta que se fundieron en un beso. Ranma se quedó en estado de shock por unos instantes, su respiración se hizo espesa, exhalaba e inhalaba aire muy bruscamente.

Salió de un salto de entre los arbustos ―¡Ryoga, maldito cerdo asqueroso! ¡Suéltala!

La pareja se separó y Ryoga se puso delante de Akane, cubriéndola. La patada de Ranma fue tan fuerte que hizo volar la chico del colmillo hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Akane se tapó la boca y corrió a auxiliar a Ryoga ―¡Ryoga, cariño!

―¿Cariño? ―repitió Ranma sin poder creerse que lo hubiera llamado así.

Akane le dio unos leves toquecitos en la cara pero estaba inconsciente, miró a Ranma con fiereza y se acercó a él a pasos agigantados ―¡Eres un bruto! ¡¿Por qué le has pegado a mi prometido!? ¡Él no te ha hecho nada!

El azabache abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿su prometido? ―¿¡Qué por qué le he pegado!? ¡Te ha besado! ¡Y peor aún… tú te has dejado!

―¡¿Pero quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer!?

―¡Soy tu prometido y me debes respeto! ¿¡Esa es tu venganza por salir con Shampoo!?

Akane lo miró sorprendida ―¿Mi-mi prometido? ¿Shampoo…? Estás loco… ¡yo no te conozco de nada! ¡Mi prometido está inconsciente por tu culpa! ―dijo señalando a Ryoga.

Ranma no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ¿tan enfadada estaba que fingía que no lo conocía? La tomó del brazo y caminó en dirección a la casa de los Tendo ―¡Ya está bien de tonterías, Akane! ¡Sé que estás enfadada pero te estás pasando!

La chica tiraba en dirección contraria pero Ranma era mucho más fuerte ―¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!? ¡Ryoga! ¡Ryoga! ¡Ayúdame!

El chico veía que arrastrándola iba a tardar una eternidad en llegar, así que su opción fue tomarla en brazos, Akane no dejaba de patalear y gritar.

―¡Suelta a mi prometida inmediatamente! ¡No pienso repetírtelo dos veces! ―el chico del colmillo prominente por fin pareció recuperar la consciencia.

―¡No es tu prometida! ¡¿Te has aliado con ella para hacerme esto!?

―¿Ranma? ¿Eres tú? ―Ryoga pareció reconocer a su anterior compañero de clase.

―¡Pues claro que soy yo, cretino! ―en un descuido, Akane le propinó a Ranma un puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que la soltara. Al verse libre corrió despavorida hacia Ryoga, que la envolvió en sus brazos en cuanto llegó.

―¡Amor mío! ―gritó la peliazul nada más rodearlo por el cuello― Ranma no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

―¿Vienes a buscarme por la pelea que no tuvimos? ¡Te escapaste a China con tu padre! ¡Eres un cobarde!

La cabeza de Ranma era un puro torbellino, ¿por qué le sacaba ese tema de nuevo después de tres años? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ―¡Eso ya lo aclaramos hace tiempo! ¡Dejad ya esta broma! ¡No tiene ni pizca de gracia!

―¿Hace tiempo? Pero si desde ese día no te he vuelto a ver hasta hoy. Es cierto que fui a buscarte, no me gusta dejar una pelea sin zanjar, pero no te encontré. Así que volví a casa. ¡Cuando quieras retomamos por donde lo dejamos! ¡Pero antes llevaré a mi prometida a casa!

―¡No es tu prometida! ―Ranma se lanzó contra Ryoga pero Akane se posicionó entre ambos, el chico no tuvo más remedio que frenar su ataque― ¿¡Akane, qué haces!? ¡Apártate!

―¡NO! ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Estás loco!

Ryoga la abrazó desde atrás y la colocó a su lado pero Ranma no podía aceptarlo, estaban llevando la broma demasiado lejos. Se acercó raudo, la volvió a tomar en brazos y corrió entre los tejados hasta la casa Tendo ante los gritos desesperados de la peliazul.

―¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ―Ryoga los seguía pisándole los talones. Ranma optó por cambiar de dirección para intentar esquivarlo, puso una mano tapando la boca de Akane para que no alertara al chico del colmillo.

Se posó encima de un tejado y depositó a Akane con cuidado en el suelo sin quitarle la mano de la boca ―Te quitaré la mano si prometes no gritar ―Ranma la miró muy fijamente, tanto, que la chica sintió un leve hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, ¿qué era esa extraña y conocida sensación? La peliazul asintió y Ranma poco a poco la dejó libre.

―¿Qué quieres de mí? Ryoga vendrá a buscarme, siempre me encuentra

―Veo que eso no ha cambiado… ―murmuró el chico de la trenza― Akane… ¿me dices en serio que no sabes quién soy?― Ranma se acercó un poco más, a la chica comenzó a latirle el corazón muy rápido por la cercanía, pero a la vez sentía una calidez agradable.

―No sé quién eres, igual me parezco a tu prometida pero no lo soy. Por favor… déjame ir…

Al chico se le partió el corazón en ese instante, era verdad que no recordaba quién era él. Otra vez no… ¿estaría de nuevo Shampoo detrás de esto? Tenía que averiguarlo ―Está bien, te llevaré a tu casa ―volvió a tomarla en brazos muy suavemente, en esta ocasión la chica no gritó, no pataleó. Sentía que era algo natural que él la tomara en brazos, ¿cómo podía ser posible? si lo había conocido esa misma noche. Ranma saltó hasta llegar al Dojo Tendo. Kasumi salió corriendo al verla en la entrada y Soun Tendo también Ambos miraron extrañados a Ranma. Bajó a Akane y ésta se puso al lado de su padre.

―¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está mi yerno? ―era peor de lo que pensaba, no solo repercutía la falta de memoria en Akane, si no en su familia también.

―¿Usted tampoco sabe quién soy, señor Tendo? ―preguntó el abatido chico, acto seguido miró a Kasumi― ¿Tú tampoco me recuerdas? ―la mayor de las Tendo negó con la cabeza. Volvió a dirigirse a Soun― Soy hijo de Genma Saotome, mi nombre es Ranma ―Akane sintió una palpitación cuando escuchó ese nombre.

―¿Tú eres el hijo de Genma? ―Ranma asintió― Vaya...me enteré de que tuvo un hijo y creí que cumpliría su promesa de comprometerte con alguna de mis hijas para unir nuestras escuelas. Pero luego supe que te comprometió con la hija de un vendedor ambulante para poder quedarse con su carrito de Okonomiyakis, así que cancelé lo acordado. Akane no podía creer lo que oía, ¿podría haber sido realmente la prometida de ese chico?

―Ukyo… ¿soy el prometido de Ukyo? ―dijo en voz baja. No entendía nada, ¿y qué pintaba Ryoga en todo esto? ―¿Y Ryoga?

―¿Mi yerno? el pobre estaba sediento en la puerta de la residencia cuando mi hija Akane lo auxilió. Dijo que llegaba de un gran viaje, había estado buscando a un chico con el debía saldar una deuda. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver él en esto. ¿Dónde está, Akane? ¿Por qué te ha dejado sola? ―preguntó el señor Tendo a su hija que no supo qué responder.

Ranma no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba ayuda. Miró fijamente a su ex-prometida ―Ya conseguí una vez que te acordaras de mí, volveré a lograrlo ―dicho esto se perdió por los tejados de Nerima. ¿A quién acudir? Su primera opción era el Neko-hanten.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó hincó las rodillas en el suelo al dejarse caer, solo había un local vacío. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Se tiró del pelo desesperado, ¿qué tenía que hacer para que todo volviera a la normalidad? Una fuerte luz le cegó la vista durante unos minutos, cuando todo regresó a la oscuridad, tenía delante de él la figura de una mujer de cabello plateado largo y vestida de blanco ―¿Quién eres?

―Soy la que te ha concedido tu deseo, Ranma.

―¿Mi deseo? Yo no he pedido ningún des… ―en ese instante unas palabras le resonaron dentro de su cabeza "¡Desearía no haberla conocido nunca!" ―Pe-pero no lo decía en serio. ¡Tienes que hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad! ¡Rechazo mi deseo!

―Eso no es posible, tu deseo ya está concedido ―dijo con voz muy suave.

―¡Tiene que haber una manera! ¡Ella no puede estar con Ryoga! ¡Akane es mía!

―No hay ninguna manera, tú puedes intentar que recuerde, pero te advierto… que si no lo consigues antes de fin de año, tu deseo permanecerá para siempre.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Para siempre!? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Te estoy diciendo que retiro lo que pedí!

―Recuerda, cuando termine la cuenta atrás anunciando el fin de este año, esta realidad en la que vives ahora permanecerá para siempre… ―se desvaneció de la misma manera en la que llegó.

―¡No, espera! ¿¡Cómo hago que recuerde!? ¡Espera! ―todo fue inútil, volvía a estar solo.

Tenía una semana para que Akane lo recordara de nuevo, no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer pero tenía que intentarlo. Su felicidad dependía de ello. Ahora lo tenía claro, no podía imaginar una vida sin su marimacho.

.

.

.

Comenzó a llover, Ranma se levantó de manera pesada. Lo que le faltaba… si no vivía con los Tendo, ¿dónde entonces? Caminó sin rumbo definido, llegó al otro extremo del barrio de Nerima. Adivinó una silueta robusta a lo lejos, lo reconoció de inmediato pero… un momento… su padre estaba bajo la lluvia y seguía siendo humano.

―¡Viejo! ―lo llamó y se quedó sorprendido. Su voz seguía sonando grave a pesar de estar completamente empapado. Se miró las manos, eran las de un hombre, se palpó el torso y no encontró unos abultados senos, si no su pecho duro por el entrenamiento. No se había transformado, ¿quería decir que no cayeron en las fosas de Jusenkyo?

―¡Ranma! ¿Dónde narices te has metido? ¡Tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¡Y tu prometida dice que no has ido a recogerla!

Ranma corrió a su lado ―Tenemos que hablar papá… vamos a casa.

Al día siguiente Ranma abandonó la vivienda familiar muy temprano, Les contó a sus padres lo que había pasado el día anterior, lógicamente ninguno le creyó. También les dijo que quería cancelar el compromiso con Ukyo, Genma se escandalizó sobremanera, Nodoka no dijo nada. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, nunca había visto a su hijo ilusionado con ella. La trataba más como una amiga de toda la vida que como a una chica con la que te vas a casar.

Regresó a casa de los Tendo, para su suerte, Akane salía en ese instante. Era Navidad pero ella decidió no perder su rutina de salir a correr, además, Ryoga no había regresado por el Dojo, seguramente se había vuelto a perder. Así que aprovecharía para buscarlo mientras hacía deporte. Al doblar una esquina, un chico alto y fornido le impidió el paso, no le dio tiempo de frenar y chocó con el fuerte pecho de él. Levantó el rostro y esos ojos azules que la miraron intensamente el día anterior volvían a estar ahí.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó la chica adoptando una pose defensiva― Ryoga no está pero no creas que no puedo hacerte frente.

―No quiero pelear contigo, Akane. Solo quiero hablar.

―No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar, así que si me permites quiero seguir mi camino ―la chica comenzó a trotar pero Ranma se puso delante de nuevo ―¡Te digo que me dejes pasar!

―¡Y yo te digo que me escuches un momento! ―la peliazul se cruzó de brazos, Ranma entendió que iba a dejarlo hablar― Escúchame, todo fue culpa de un mal deseo, ayer tú y yo éramos prometidos, vivíamos juntos en tu casa, pero nos enfadamos y yo… deseé no haberte conocido… ―agachó la cabeza avergonzado― mi deseo fue concedido, por eso no me recuerdas, Ryoga no es tu prometido, soy yo.

Se quedaron largo rato en silencio hasta que Ranma volvió a hablar: ―Dí algo…

―¿Trabajas para un programa de cámara oculta? Porque podríais elaborar otra broma más creíble.

―¡Lo que te digo es la verdad! Sé que suena descabellado pero es así.

―Vale… o sea que tú y yo estábamos prometidos ayer y por medio de un hechizo o un deseo… ya no lo estamos. Y nadie más que tú se acuerda de esto.

―Dicho de esa forma suena muy demente.

―¡Es que lo es! Mira… de verdad lo siento pero por favor, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí o te las verás con mi prometido.

Ranma la sujetó por los hombros ―¡Yo soy tu prometido, Akane! ¡Tienes que acordarte de mí! ―una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la chica de arriba a abajo en cuanto la tocó, pero inmediatamente se separó de él.

―Te-te lo advierto… no te acerques a mí… ―se dio media vuelta y corrió de nuevo en dirección a su casa.

Ranma gritó de pura frustración, ¿cómo iba a hacer que lo recordara si no le dejaba acercarse a ella? Decidió seguirla, la localizó justo antes de entrar al dojo. Cuando iba a volver a abordarla apareció Ryoga a su lado. Akane lo abrazó nada más verlo y la sangre comenzó a hervirle al ver cómo ese cerdo la acariciaba. Tendría que esperar a que estuviera sola. Ese día no volvieron a salir del Dojo, y al atardecer, por fin vio cómo Ryoga salía de casa de los Tendo. Akane se acercó a él y lo despidió con un beso en los labios; una ira incontrolable creció en el interior de Ranma. Esa imagen lo torturaría el resto de su vida. Cuando se apagó la última luz de la residencia Tendo, el azabache saltó a la ventana de Akane. Estaba cerrada porque era invierno, pero él conocía un truco para abrirla.

Lentamente se coló dentro de la habitación de su prometida, la vio dormir plácidamente, se acercó con sigilo y la contempló durante un rato. Era una belleza, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota de no verlo antes? Sí lo había visto, pero le pudo más su frustración que ella. Acercó su mano para acariciarle el rostro, la chica se removió ligeramente.

―Ranma… ―murmuró entre sueños.

El azabache se quedó estático, ¿lo había nombrado en sueños? eso quería decir que su subconsciente lo recordaba, aún tenía una oportunidad. La volvió a mirar, su boquita de piñón estaba entreabierta, su respiración tranquila hacía que el pecho le bajara y le subiera pausadamente. Estaba tan hermosa…. sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, Ranma se fue acercando buscando el contacto de sus labios. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de rozar su boca, la chica comenzó a abrir los párpados y se volvió a encontrar con esos ojos azules que le causaban sentimientos extraños.

Ranma adivinó sus intenciones, y antes de que Akane gritara, le tapó la boca con la mano. La peliazul tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y respiraba de manera muy agitada.

―No voy a hacerte nada, tienes que confiar en mí, sé que en el fondo lo sabes, aunque ni tú misma te hayas dado cuenta aún ―se quedó observándola embobado. La había tenido para él y no la valoró, y ahora estaba allí, asustada, cuando él la sentía relajarse cada vez que estaba a su lado― Akane, haz un esfuerzo… por favor…

La chica de ojos avellana pareció calmarse, en cuanto él la notó más tranquila le quitó la mano de la boca, pero en ese instante Akane gritó ―¡Vete, pervertido!

Ranma le volvió a tapar la boca ―¡No soy un pervertido! ¡Antes me has llamado en sueños! ¡Sé que te acuerdas de mí!

La puerta de Akane sonó con dos golpes secos ―¡Akane, hija! ¡¿estás bien!? ¡voy a entrar! ―cuando Soun Tendo entró en el dormitorio, encontró a Akane sola y la ventana abierta.

―¡Papá! ¡Ese chico ha estado aquí! ¡El hijo de tu amigo! ¡No sé qué quiere de mí!

―Tranquila, hablaré con Genma, sé que viven en Nerima y le diré que controle a su hijo si no quiere verlo entre rejas.

Akane no entendía por qué pero no quería que ese tal Ranma sufriera, Kasumi y Nabiki entraron al oír el escándalo. Esa noche, Akane durmió en la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Ranma corrió por los tejados de Nerima durante una hora, su cabeza era un puro caos. Ahora tendría escolta mañana y noche. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo iba a hacer para acercarse a ella?

Como había previsto, Ryoga se había convertido en su guardaespaldas personal, la custodiaba día y noche, hasta se quedaba a dormir en el Dojo. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella, había un fuerte enfrentamiento con el chico del colmillo, y Akane parecía odiarlo más por pegarle una paliza a Ryoga, día sí y día también. Sus padres estaban preocupados por la actitud de su vástago, que se pasaba el día fuera y apenas probaba bocado. Genma le prohibió acercarse a la casa de los Tendo, alegando que su ex-amigo lo había ido a buscar para decirle que acosaba a su hija día y noche.

Se le agotaba el tiempo, mañana sería ya 30 de diciembre y no había logrado nada. Estaba en el centro comercial donde Akane y Ryoga habían ido a mirar tiendas, se acercó cauteloso.

Ryoga se giró en cuanto percibió que estaba allí de nuevo ―Mira Ranma… en serio estás empezando a hartarme… deja de seguirnos, deberías estar en un psiquiátrico y no paseándote alegremente por un centro comercial.

―Escúchame tú a mí, no pienso renunciar a ella. Akane… solo necesito hablar un rato contigo a solas ―dijo dirigiéndose a la peliazul que lo miraba curiosa detrás de Ryoga.

―¡Ran-chan! ―una chica castaña de ojos azules se acercó a Ranma y lo sujetó del brazo.

―U-Ukyo… ¿qué haces aquí? ―miró a Akane de reojo y vio cómo ella no perdía detalle de la escena.

―¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Soy yo la que debería estar enfadada contigo. Me dejaste tirada en nochebuena y luego no he sabido de ti en todos estos días. ¿Te parece bien como tratas a tu prometida?

Una corriente atravesó el cerebro de Akane ―¿Prometida?

Ranma la miró y comenzó a agitar los brazos de manera exagerada ―¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no, no! Ella y yo solo somos amigos.

―¿Cómo que amigos? Nuestros padres nos prometieron cuando éramos unos críos. ¿Qué te pasa? ―le recriminó Ukyo.

―Vaya, vaya… así que nos ha salido un Don Juan el chico… tienes prometida pero aún así quieres quedarte con la mía. Eres un degenerado.

―¿De qué está hablando Ran-chan? ¿Es que estás tonteando con esa chica? ―Ukyo se acercó más a Ranma y miró a Akane desafiante― ¡Oye niña! ¡Deja a mi prometido en paz!

Akane se encaró con la castaña. ¿Por qué le afectaba que estuviera tan cerca de ese chico? ―¡Es tu novio el que anda persiguiéndome todo el día! ¡No me metas en vuestros asuntos!

―¿Persiguiéndote a ti? ¿Teniéndome a mí? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Ranma es mío! ―Ukyo sujetó a Ranma de la camisa china y lo acercó a ella dándole un beso que dejó a todos en shock, al mismo Ranma sobretodo.

―¡Ranma, eres un cerdo! ―Akane se abalanzó sobre el azabache y le propinó un rodillazo en la cabeza. Ryoga se quedó sin poder moverse.

―¿Por qué me golpeas? ¡Ha sido ella! ―de repente el chico se dio cuenta de que Akane había reaccionado por impulso.

―Yo… lo siento… no sé por qué he reaccionado así… ―salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Cuando llegó a la terraza se apoyó en la barandilla para tomar aire, ¿qué le había pasado? ella nunca era violenta pero al ver a Ranma con esa chica… no pudo soportarlo.

―¡Akane! ―Ryoga la llamó desde la lejanía, Ranma corría detrás de él. La barandilla comenzó a resquebrajarse, estaba en mal estado y se había caído el cartel que lo advertía. Justo antes de llegar a su altura, la barandilla terminó de ceder y cayó al vacío, llevándose a la chica con ella.

Ambos se asomaron gritando su nombre y no la vieron ―¡Aquí! ―se había podido sujetar en el último momento. Toda la muchedumbre que había se acercó al ver la situación.

―¡Resiste! ¡Voy a por ti! ―le dijo Ryoga. En ese instante, el trozo de pared en el que Akane estaba sujeta se resquebrajó y la chica se precipitó en el aire.

―¡RANMAAAAAAAA! ―gritó desesperada.

―¡AKANEEEEEEE! ―el azabache se tiró tras ella sin pensarlo, justo antes de tocar el suelo, la abrazó y cayeron sobre el techo de nylon de unos puestos navideños que había alrededor del centro comercial, rebotaron y acabaron en el suelo. Ranma amortiguó el golpe para que ella no sufriera daños. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos― ¿E-Estás bien…?

―S-sí… ¿y tú? ―preguntó preocupada.

―Estoy bien sabiendo que no te ha pasado nada ―al incorporarse se quejó.

―Estás herido, ven conmigo, te llevaré a ver a mi futuro cuñado, es el mejor traumatólogo de Japón.

Con esa respuesta, Ranma se dio cuenta de que Akane no había recuperado la memoria, aunque gritara su nombre pidiendo auxilio, como siempre hacía ―No necesito un médico… ―pero volvió a quejarse― creo que se me ha dislocado un hombro.

―Pues no seas cabezota y te llevo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… me-me has salvado la vida… gracias…

―Y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces ―se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada, no importaba la multitud que se había formado a su alrededor, para ellos el tiempo se había parado en ese instante.

―¡Akane! ¡Oh. Dios mío! ¿Estás bien, mi amor? ―Ryoga llegó a su lado y Ukyo apareció justo detrás. No dijo nada, Ranma se había tirado al vacío sin pensarlo dos veces para salvar a esa chica que no conocía de nada. Poniendo en riesgo su propia vida.

―Sí, estoy bien gracias a Ranma. Se ha dislocado un hombro, ayúdame a llevarlo a la clínica de Ono ―Ryoga lo miró entre agradecido y molesto. Su chica había gritado su nombre en lugar del de él. Pero no podía dejarlo en la estacada, así se puso el brazo que tenía sano alrededor de su cuello y lo llevó hasta la clínica.

.

.

.

Una vez que le colocaron el hombro de nuevo en su sitio, el Doctor Tofu le dio unos calmantes, le dijo que se quedara en la clínica un par de horas para hacerle pruebas, por si tenía alguna lesión interna, puesto que la caída había sido monumental. Ryoga y Akane se despidieron de él y se fueron al Dojo. En cuanto el Doctor Tofu le dio el alta, Ranma caminó hasta su casa totalmente desmoralizado. Ya solo quedaba un día… todo estaba perdido.

Amaneció el último día del año. Las calles estaban vestidas para despedirlo como se merecía. Ranma había dormido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Los calmantes le hicieron un efecto que no se esperaba, añadido a que llevaba casi una semana prácticamente sin dormir. Se despertó sudoroso, fuera ya estaba oscuro, ¿qué hora era? ¿qué día era? Se levantó como una exhalación y salió de su dormitorio.

Su madre estaba colocándose una flor en el cabello justo en ese momento cuando lo vio aparecer ―Hijo, creía que no te despertarías a tiempo para ver el festival.

―¿Qué-qué día es? ¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó exaltado.

―Muchacho, esos calmantes te afectaron bastante ―respondió su padre―, faltan dos horas para medianoche y que empiece el nuevo año.

―¡¿Dos horas!? ―salió despavorido de casa sin despedirse de sus padres. Solo dos horas para una vida sin Akane, no estaba preparado. Nunca estaría preparado. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, ¿dónde estaría? tenía que encontrarla. Llegó a la residencia Tendo y no había nadie, obvio… esa noche era tradición recibir al nuevo año fuera de casa, en la plaza central del barrio, seguro que estaba allí. Miró el reloj de la plaza, sólo le quedaban diez minutos. Había perdido toda esperanza cuando entre la muchedumbre la vio. Parecía perdida entre la gente. Se acercó veloz hacia ella. La sujetó de la mano y la sacó de la multitud.

―Me-me has asustado… ―dijo cuando reconoció al chico de la trenza, su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente― me he perdido. ¿Has visto a Ryoga o a mi familia?

Ranma la miró serio ―Akane… vengo a despedirme de ti…

―¿Despedirte? ¿A dónde te vas? ―el pensar que no volvería a verlo le originó un enorme vacío a la peliazul.

―Dentro de cinco minutos no podré hacer nada más… no quiero quedarme aquí sabiendo que no me recuerdas. Sólo quiero pedirte un último favor.

―¿Qué favor…? ―contestó con pena.

Ranma respiró hondo, era algo que no se hubiera atrevido a pedirle en su momento, pero ahora ya nada importaba, lo había perdido todo ―Quiero un beso tuyo antes de irme.

Un sonrojo subió al blanquecino rostro de la chica ―Pe-pero yo… estoy prometida...

―Solo te pido eso y no te molestaré más. Además… ―Ranma señaló hacia arriba― estamos bajo el muérdago y es tradición.

Akane lo miró dubitativa, ese chico se notaba que estaba sufriendo de verdad. ¿Qué malo podía ser darle un beso? ―Está bien… ―su sonrojo fue en aumento a medida que Ranma se iba acercando a ella.

Cuando sus labios por fin hicieron contacto el mundo dejó de girar, Ranma los rozó muy suave, oh dios… eran perfectos… poco a poco fueron moviendo sus bocas hasta llegar a acoplarse del todo. Parecía que encajaban a la perfección. El chico la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, ella se colgó de su cuello y en ese instante Ranma rozó sus labios con la lengua pidiendo permiso para explorar. Akane no se hizo de rogar y pronto se vieron envueltos en un marcado baile entre sus lenguas. A lo lejos la gente se oía haciendo la cuenta atrás. Cuando llegaron al cero, miles de fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo de Nerima, pero una luz aún más brillante los superó. Akane se separó de Ranma lentamente y muy a pesar del chico.

―Nunca te olvidaré… ―iba a tomar impulso para saltar al tejado cuando Akane lo sujetó de la chaqueta.

―¿A dónde vas? Es-es la primera vez que nos be-besamos, ¿y quieres huir…? ―la chica miró al suelo con la cara roja como un tomate.

―Yo no quiero irme de tu lado pero no podría verte con tu prometido. No lo soportaría.

Akane lo miró confundida ―Ranma, ¿te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? O quizá te golpeé demasiado fuerte en nochebuena… ¡pero estaba muy enfadada! ¡y lo sigo estando! ¡Te fuiste con Shampoo y me dejaste sola!

Ranma abrió los ojos exageradamente ―¿Qué has dicho? ―preguntó con miedo de que sus esperanzas fueran en vano.

―Pu-pues que no me gustó que la eligieras a ella… y al final lo de la cura fue un timo, te lo dije…

Ranma la sujetó por los hombros ―¡Akane contéstame a una pregunta! ¡Me da igual que creas que estoy loco! ¿Quién es tu prometido?

La chica se extrañó de esa pregunta, era obvio que lo había golpeado demasiado fuerte ―¿Eres idiota…? pues tú… ¿quién iba a ser…? ―sus palabras fueron cortadas por otro beso del chico de la trenza. Esta vez más intenso que el anterior. Cuando por fin se separaron, la abrazó con fuerza.

―Akane… no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado…

―¡Hey chicos! ¡Os estábamos buscando! ―Ryoga apareció al lado de ellos, Akari estaba justo detrás. Ranma no se lo pensó dos veces y le golpeó fuerte en la mejilla― ¿Qué narices te pasa? —se quejó el chico del colmillo sobándose la mejilla.

―¿A qué viene eso, Ranma? ―le acusó Akane.

―Si te lo cuento me tomarías por loco ―la tomó en brazos y saltó de tejado en tejado, ella se sujetó fuerte a su cuello. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar y de explicarle, ahora solo quería estar con ella. Aprendió una valiosa lección, había que tener cuidado con lo que se deseaba, porque por desgracia había estado muy cerca de volverse realidad.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola a todos! Como podéis ver este es un one-shot típico navideño con extra de azúcar y cursilería, me tendréis que perdonar pero es que es Navidad :) espero que os haya gustado la sorpresa. Os deseo felices fiestas y que tengáis una muy buena entrada de año. Besos mil! Nos leemos!

**Sakura Saotome :)**


End file.
